


Collision

by CharlieChalkers



Series: Prompts from Tumblr [4]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Accident, Angst, M/M, Rhysie needs many hugs, loss of limb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieChalkers/pseuds/CharlieChalkers
Summary: Anonymous asked:Angsty fic? Jack and Rhys get into a car accident and rhys throws himself over Jack to save him and end up losing his arm and eye. Jacks company makes new ones for him and Jack helps him through physio and stuff? Sorry that might be too hard or long





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this to tumblr a little while ago. Now I've finished year 12 I can finally catch up on doing shit lol. 
> 
> Still unsure on doing a part 2 to this to finish the prompt??? Maybe I'll do it, maybe I'll just play Overwatch ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

It felt like it had taken months, but Rhys had somehow managed to convince his workaholic boyfriend to leave the office to go on a weekend trip to the countryside. The couple hadn’t been spending nearly as much time together as they used to, and when Jack came home from work late, he’d be grumpy and tired. This meant they tended to argue over silly little things more often than not lately, like what to have for dinner or whose turn it was to take the bins out. So a break together was going to be a refreshing change of pace.

The drive was only supposed to take a few hours. Rhys was prepared though, with a thoughtfully made playlist and more than enough snacks for the road. He knew that Jack would get grouchy before they were even halfway there unless he ate some pretzels.

It all went wrong in a matter of seconds.

There was screeching tires as brakes were slammed before pain, screaming and finally darkness.

 

* * *

 

When Rhys woke in the hospital, everything felt off. His body felt heavy and numb and everything looked _wrong_ in a way that he just couldn’t describe.

“Rhys? Are you awake?” Jack’s unmistakable voice came from the left, but Rhys couldn’t see him. Not like this, comfortably lying flat on his back. Not quite ready to move yet, Rhys shifts only his eyes to the left so he can see his boyfriend. Except he can’t. Not until he actually moves his head to the side.

And that was when Rhys realised he couldn’t see out of his left eye.

“Ja-” Rhys managed to call out before the lump forming in his throat made him choke on anything else he wanted to say.

“Shh, Rhysie. It’s okay. I’m here,” Jack’s hands disappeared from where they were gently stroking through Rhys’s soft hair, only to reappear again in the younger man’s line of sight holding a glass of water. “Take this. We don’t have to talk.” Jack reassures him.

Rhys accepts the glass with his left hand, carefully shuffling into a sitting up position. But as he does this, he realises it’s not only the sight in his left eye that is missing. His whole right arm is just… just gone. He feels like maybe he should be screaming, or panicking or _something_. But he’s not.

“Oh.” Is all he says. Because his whole arm just doesn’t exist anymore and he feels _nothing_ except mild surprise.

It takes a minute, but Rhys’s brain eventually catches up and he takes a long gulp of water before giving the glass back to Jack with a shaking hand.

“What happened?” He asks, finally taking in the sight of his boyfriend’s bruised face. Jack looks a right state, with one black eye and a bandage covering one of his cheeks, surrounded by a few small scabs poking out of the edges.

Jack hesitates to his answer “Some asshole decided speeding through a red light was a good idea, and rammed straight into us.” He sighs, and scoots the chair he’s sat in as close as possible to Rhys.

“I remember. I protected you. God, I’m such an idiot.” Rhys almost regrets it as soon as the words leave his mouth. In his mind he replays the accident. He remembers how everything moved in slow motion as he practically broke his seatbelt as instincts took over and he flung himself in front of Jack in the seconds before collision. He remembers the feeling of the shattered windshield raining onto him and the way he accidentally jammed his elbow into Jack’s face in the whole process.

He forcefully pushes the memories from the front of his mind when he begins to remember the feeling of glass pushing into his eyeball, because he knows that it won’t do any good to dwell on that at this moment in time.

“Yes you are an idiot! I thought I’d lost you, cupcake.” Jack wants to shout it at Rhys. How could his boyfriend be stupid enough to put himself into that much danger!? But Jack is tired from watching over Rhys while he slept and he doesn’t want to start a fight, especially not here, not now.

“I didn’t want you to die. I’d rather lose my arm than lose you.”

Jack was using all his willpower to hold back from arguing with Rhys. He appreciated the thought that Rhys didn’t want to lose him. But looking at the younger man now, all pale and bandaged up in a hospital, just made him feel guilty that Rhys cared for Jack more than his own well-being.

In one big rush, the reality of the whole situation crashes into Rhys at the same time as exhaustion . “I don’t have an arm. Jack, I don’t have an arm anymore.” Tears spring into his eyes as he lies flat again, and he doesn’t even have the energy to wipe them away.

“Don’t worry, pumpkin. I’m gonna make sure Hyperion makes you the best replacements ever.” Jack gently wipes the tears away from his boyfriend’s face, whispering promises and reassurances until they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr? @skin-pizza


End file.
